STRESS
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 70. News about Harley's engagement spreads around the apartment like wildfire! Shocking! NOTE: Takes place after Story 69: SEX AND SURPRISE


Wow. Ok, I got on my computer and cried. ...well, not literally, but I teared up a little inside. You guys are so sweet. Honestly, I've some attracted THE BEST crowd of people ever to fav./review my stories. You are all my little inspirational clouds floating around. :)

Story's not that great, but they never really are. XD

Takes place roight afta Story 69, when Anthony pops the "big q" to Harl.

* * *

STRESS

* * *

"You did what?" Ivy asked slowly, trying to comprehend the words.

Selina shook her head, "You said what?"

Harley sighed and looked at her friends, "I said yes."

"You said yes to some guy you've known for less than a year?"

"You met him at a bar."

Harley frowned, "You know you guys aren't making my engagement a very happy one."

Ivy sighed, "We're just wondering if you're not moving to fast."

"Yeah," Selina added, "We wouldn't be your best friends if we didn't try to talk you out of it."

"Gee," Harley growled, "Thanks."

"Alright, alright," Ivy sighed, "It's your life. But, Harl, do you love him?"

"Yes!" Harley cried.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Does he make you all tingly?" Ivy asked.

"Yes!"

"Does he have the qualities of your perfect man?" Selina questioned.

"Yes!"

"Can you imagine waking up to him for the rest of your life?"

"…Yes!"

"You paused!" Selina and Ivy shouted in unison.

"So?" Harley pouted.

"You had to think about it. What's that saying to us?" Ivy sighed.

"I do love him…"

Selina sighed and looked at Ivy, "Alright."

"Alright? I've passed inspection? For real?"

"Yes," Ivy nodded.

Harley jumped off her barstool and enveloped her two friends into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy we have your approval!"

Ivy smiled softly and hugged Harley back, "We're very happy for you."

"We're happy you're happy," Selina added.

Harley giggled, "I'm so excited!"

Selina looked at Ivy behind Harley's back and gave a small smile. Ivy returned the silent expression.

* * *

"She did what?" Harvey groaned leaning against the counter.

"Yep, she said yes to Anthony," Ivy sighed twisting off the cork of the wine glass.

Selina slouched on the counter, "She just met him…"

"Shit, that's kind of impulsive…" Harvey frowned.

"I know," Ivy growled, "She drives me nuts sometimes."

"I want to hit her," Selina replied.

"Does anyone else know yet?" Harvey asked.

"No," Ivy sighed, "I think Ozzie does because she was screaming it in the bathroom, down the hallway, at Holly, all over the lounge, down the street, in the cab, then she faded once the cab was about five blocks away."

Harvey smirked and averted his eyes from Ivy's.

Selina grabbed three wine glasses from the cupboard and slid them next to Ivy, "Do we have another bottle?"

"Why?" Ivy asked, pouring the wine.

"I'm probably gonna go through that bottle alone."

"Oh… I think we have another. Harvey?"

Harvey was staring at the tile on the floor.

"Harvey?" Ivy asked again.

"Huh? What?" Harvey asked jolting back to life.

"Don't do that to me. I thought you were dead," Ivy frowned.

"Sorry, babe," Harvey mumbled.

"Do we have another bottle of wine in the laundry room?"

"I'll go check."

Ivy raised her eyebrow and looked at Selina, "He seems out of it now…"

"I know," Selina frowned, "Want me to go beat it out of him?"

"No… I'll get it out of him…"

Selina smirked at Ivy.

Ivy growled and flicked Selina on the arm, "Don't you give me that look or I'll get the spoon."

"Please, the spoon thing only worked with my grandma, you're not even half the crazy bitch she was. Thank God."

Ivy smirked and handed Selina the glass, "I can be scary."

The girls and the three wine glasses headed out to the living room. Ivy set the two glasses she was carrying down and grabbed two metal coasters. She set the drinks down on the coasters and sprawled out on the couch.

"Tired?" Selina smiled.

"Exhausted," Ivy whined covering her eyes with her arms.

Selina grinned, "Poor baby!"

"Shut up!" Ivy laughed.

Harvey walked back over with another bottle, "Found one."

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"Cheap shit."

"Ew…"

"It'll do for now."

Ivy sighed, "Come here."

"Why?" Harvey asked.

Selina covered her eyes, "Please don't have crazy animal sex."

"Selina, why don't you come over so we can make incredibly crazy animal love on top of you," Ivy growled.

Selina giggled, "Gross."

Harvey sat down next to Ivy, "What?"

"I just wanted to sit next to you. Why is that such a big deal?"

Harvey put his hands up in surrender, "Sorry."

Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry, I'm just tense."

Harvey wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Selina sighed and shook her empty glass, "I need more."

Ivy pointed to the kitchen.

Selina pouted at Harvey.

Harvey sighed, "I just sat down."

Selina growled, "I'll go get it myself."

"Good choice," Ivy mumbled into Harvey's shoulder.

Harvey rested his good cheek against Ivy's hair and inhaled her citrus smell.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"What do you mean?" Harvey replied cocking his head.

"Oh please, I'm not blind."

"I know you're not."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Harvey sighed and tried to pull away.

Ivy sunk her fingers into his arms, "No… don't keep things from me."

Harvey shrugged and didn't reply. Ivy sighed and pulled him back down on top of her. She ran her hands down his back and wrapped them around his torso.

Selina walked back over with the wine bottle, "Can I drain this?"

"What? No! Just because its shitty wine doesn't mean you can throw it away!" Ivy cried.

Selina shook her head, "Not the sink drain, my mouth drain."

Harvey snickered.

"Be mature," Selina growled.

"Sorry," Harvey smirked and leaned forward to pick up his wine glass.

Selina sighed and held up the bottle, "A toast."

Harvey handed Ivy the other glass and held his in the air, "For what?"

"Our lives being insane."

"There's no rhyme or reason to it," Ivy laughed boosting her glass up.

"Amen," Harvey smiled and downed his entire glass, "I need more."

Selina frowned, "How the hell did you do that?"

"This is also shitty wine."

Ivy frowned, "You're going to be drunk."

"Then we can have drunken sex," Harvey snapped.

"Alright, alright, have another drink," Selina grumbled pouring some more into his glass.

Harvey laid back against the couch and sighed, "Sorry."

Ivy frowned, "Let's change the subject then."

Selina nodded quickly.

"Oh, Harley wants both Selina and me to be her Maids of Honor."

"Don't people usually have just one?"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't choose," Selina sighed.

"How much thought has she already put into this?" Harvey asked.

"She had a wedding cake in her freezer for five years, I made her toss it out once it fell onto the floor a few times," Ivy confessed.

"Ew…" Selina frowned.

"Shit, that reminds me… what about Jack?" Harvey asked.

Ivy crossed her arms, "Who cares?"

"Yeah," Selina agreed.

"Never mind then," Harvey grumbled taking another sip of the wine, "This is horrible."

"I know," Ivy sighed, smoothing out her shirt wrinkles.

Selina sighed, "How much of the wedding has she planned out?"

"I don't know. She wants to go dress shopping at the end of the month."

"Already?"

"Yep."

"Dear God, she's really jumping the gun with this…" Selina frowned.

"Harvey?" Ivy asked.

"Hmm?" Harvey asked looking at her.

"If you were in a situation like this and if your friends asked you a question about your soon to be spouse and you had a delayed response, what would you think?"

Harvey blinked, "I think I've had too much wine. You lost me."

Ivy sighed, "Harley paused when Selina and I asked her if she could picture her life forever with Anthony."

"Oh, for real?" Harvey exclaimed.

"Yeah," Selina chirped in, "She had to think, tell me that isn't concerning."

"It is kind of concerning," Harvey agreed.

"God, I can't believe she's engaged…" Ivy shook her head in disbelief.

"I know, we had a bet that it would be you two before anyone else," Selina added.

Harvey and Ivy stared at her in awe.

"What?" Selina frowned, shifting in discomfort.

"Let's not talk about that," Ivy grumbled.

"Why not?" Harvey asked.

"I don't want to," Ivy snapped.

"Ok, I shouldn't have brought that up, let's change the subject," Selina quickly shouted.

"No, I want to talk about this," Harvey glared, "Why do you flip out every time we get on this subject?"

Ivy crossed her arms, "Drop it, Harvey."

Harvey sighed and got up, "I'm done."

Selina gaped at him, "W-what?"

Harvey threw his hands up and walked down the hallway, "I'm going to bed."

Ivy closed her eyes and let her head drop down.

Selina stood up and moved over to the couch, "What the hell was that?"

Ivy ran her fingers through her hair, "The stress I get to deal with."

Selina frowned, "Pam, you need to be truthful with Harvey. There's only so much he can handle… he's only human."

"I know… I'm kind of freaking out. Harvey wants more of our relationship and Harley is getting married…"

"Hey," Selina smiled cupping Ivy's cheek, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ivy smiled softly, "I appreciate your support."

"Of course. I mean you let me live here, the least I could do is be the counselor."

"You're good at it."

"I try," Selina grinned.

"Dr. Kyle-"

Selina broke out into laughter.

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all good," Selina giggled.

"Alright then… do you think I should go talk to Harvey?"

Selina pointed down the hall, "Go."

"Uh… thanks?"

Selina smiled, "My pleasure."

Ivy wrapped her arms around Selina, "Thank you. And if I get kicked out of the bedroom I'm crashing with you."

Selina frowned and stood up, "Great."

"You can clean the kitchen, right?" Ivy smiled walking down the hall.

"No!" Selina cried.

"Thank you, Kitty."

Selina looked around and frowned.

* * *

Ivy sighed and slowly opened the door, "Harvey?"

She got no response. Ivy sighed and walked in the room, she closed the door silently behind her.

She slid her yoga pants she had changed into when they had gotten home down her legs and lifted her shirt above her head.

Ivy looked at her unmoving boyfriend and sighed. She pulled her hair out from the ponytail and set the band on the nightstand. She slunk over to the bed and sat down on the side.

She lifted up the blankets and slid into the bed. She looked over at Harvey who was breathing slowly, and still not moving. She pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and turned over to look at Harvey's back.

"Why are you in here?"

Ivy sighed, "I wanted to talk."

"Why? You never want to talk."

"I do now, Harvey."

Harvey exhaled slowly, "Pammy… why are you so difficult?"

"I just am. I'm sorry."

Harvey rolled over to look at her, "I don't understand what control you have over me. "You swear you're not using pheromones?"

"I swear I'm not."

Harvey sighed, "Alright, you wanna talk? Talk to me."

Ivy moved closer to Harvey's body and sighed, "I'm stressed about Harley and her ability to not think things through, and us."

"Great. We cause so many problems in our lives."

"I don't mind."

"You freak out about us all the time."

"Harvey, I'd rather freak out about us than anything else in the world."

"…wait, what?"

"You confused?"

"I'm still drunk!"

"Oh right…"

Harvey wrapped his arms around Ivy's body and pulled her into his grasp, "You're insane and it drives me crazy."

"Crazy in the good way?"

"There's no better way to be crazy, is there?"

"No, not really," Ivy smiled and kissed his nose.

Harvey smirked, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Will you make intense passionate animal sex to me?"

Harvey laughed, "Yes I will."

There was a crash from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Harvey asked.

"Selina is cleaning for me," Ivy explained.

"Oh, that's really nice of you…"

"I know," Ivy grinned.

"Alright, let's get your clothes off."

"Wait!"

"What, now?" Harvey snickered.

Ivy jumped up and ran to the door, she ripped it open and yelled down the hall, "SELINA! Harvey and I made up! Now we're going to have CRAZY ANIMAL SEX!"

"Ugh!" Selina cried from the kitchen, "Did not need to know that!"

"You know you love it."

"Keep the volume down," Selina pleaded.

Ivy whipped around after she slammed the door. She unclasped her bra and shook her hair.

"Meow," Harvey muttered.

"C'mere, tiger. I want you."

"Ha, oh my God… this is hot."

"It's about to get hotter, welcome to the jungle."

FIN


End file.
